PokeSpe: Evil Series
by MillefioreCloudGuardian03
Summary: A collection of stories of sadness, anger, regret, and love. Hints of SpecialShipping, and OldRivalShipping vs. ChosenShipping. Rated for some deaths.
1. Prince of Evil: The Brother

**A/N: **The first part of my own version of the _"Evil Series"_ by Vocaloid! I hope you all like it! Especially all you _**Silver **_(PokeSpe) fans out there!

**Declaimer: **I don't anything that isn't mine.

**Summary:**_ A story of a Tragedy between two siblings.  
>One was destined to fall, while the other was destined to protect him till her last breath.<em>

_This is the story of a Prince…  
>…that was destined to fall.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>The Prince of Evil<strong>

"_**Ah hahahaha now, bow down to me!"**_

_{A long, long time ago  
>there was a kingdom of unspeakable inhumanity<br>and the person at the top was  
>a prince at the age of fourteen}<em>

This story takes place in a land far, far away.  
>A land whose ruler was cruel and unforgiving; and its citizens have lived in fear and sorrow for many, many years.<p>

The ruler was none other but a young Prince only fourteen years of age; but this young boy had a dark heart.

And so, he was feared rather than loved; by all but one person: a simple maid.

_{He collected all the luxuries in the world  
>stood by his side was a servant with a like face<br>his lovely horse's name was Innovator  
>everything in the world belonged to him<em>

_If we're short on money  
>then squeeze it out from the citizens<br>anybody who opposes me  
>punish them!}<em>

"_**Now, bow down to me"**_

The Prince was evil indeed.

His castle was filled with the greatest of riches, but all had come from the pain and suffering endured by the country's own citizens.

But did he care?

No, he did not.

And although so many have died under cruelty of this young lad, it was still not enough for him.  
>Neither were the riches that filled his castle.<p>

Everyone hated this Prince.

Except one young maid, whose features resembled his in more ways than one.

These two were as close as family, and accepted one another amidst the differences in ranks.

But, love and compassion had no place in this Prince's evil heart.  
>If his collection of riches wasn't enough; he would have his soldiers invade the home of the innocent townsfolk just to take whatever valuable items they had.<p>

And if they were not able to pay…  
>…Death shall be bestowed upon them.<p>

What a cruel young man he was.

"_**Now, bow down to me"**_

_{The evil flower, steadily blooms  
>with an array of colors<br>even the weeds that grew around it  
>became its fertilizer and died away<em>

_The tyrant prince was in love  
>with the blue-eyed girl in the neighboring country<br>but she was in love with  
>the green-eyed man from across the ocean}<em>

One day, while the Prince and his loyal servant visited the _Country of Blue;_ he fell madly in love at first sight, with the beautiful Princess of the said country no less.

Oh how his heart longed for this beautiful sapphire-eyed, brown-haired maiden; his heart has indeed been stolen by her.

But, to his disappointment; she was in love with another.  
>It was a brown-haired, emerald-eyed man from a country across the sea, oh how the Prince's heart shattered.<p>

The feeling of jealousy and betrayal stabbed his heart like a thousand knives; the pain was far too great to bear.

But what angered the young Prince the most; was the fact that not only did this man steal the heart of his beloved…  
>…But also the heart of his most loyal servant.<p>

_{Torn with jealousy  
>he called upon one of his ministers<br>and he said with a soft voice}_

"_**Destroy the Green country."**_

_{Numerous houses were burned to the ground  
>numerous lives disappeared<br>the screams of pain from the citizens  
>doesn't reach the prince's ears}<em>

Unable to contain the anger within, the Prince ordered for the _Green Country's_ demise.  
>So many lives were lost, and so many families left in agony.<p>

But did it matter to Prince?

No, it did not.

The _Country of Green_ was no more.

And the man both his beloved and his servant had loved, was now gone as well.

But, did the Prince regret his actions?

No, he did not.

He was indeed the Prince of Evil.

"_**Oh it's snack time"**_

_{The evil flower, steadily blooms  
>with an array of colors<br>although it's such a beautiful flower  
>there's so much thorns you can't touch it<em>

_In order to take down the evil prince  
>the people stood up<br>the person who led the wild mob was  
>a swordsman in red armor<em>

_The anger built over the years  
>quickly spread throughout the kingdom<br>the soldiers that were worn out from the war  
>stood no chance against them}<em>

Enough is enough.

His reign of evil must be put to an end.

With a sword in hand, the red knight led the angry citizens towards the castle.  
>Many cheered as they watched the castle burn to the ground, all their anger and sadness was now slowly being expressed through the flames of the fire.<p>

_{Finally, the castle was surrounded  
>and all of the servants have already fled<br>the little fragile prince  
>was finally captured}<em>

"_**You insolent man"**_

_{The evil flower, steadily blooms  
>with a sorrowful array of colors<br>the paradise made for him  
>quickly disintegrated}<em>

But, those cheers were not nearly as loud as when the red knight walked out of the castle along with the Prince in chains.

The citizens cheered.

The Prince; simply ignored them.  
>He had no right to be angry with them, nor did he have the right to despise them.<br>All their suffering was his own fault, after all; he was the one who had taken the lives of their love ones.

_{A long, long time ago  
>there was a kingdom of unspeakable inhumanity<br>and the person at the top was  
>a prince at the age of fourteen<em>

_The time of execution was at 3 o' clock  
>the time when the church bell rang<br>a person that was once a prince  
>what does he think in his jail cell}<em>

Alone the poor Prince sat in his prison.

Was he scared?

Was this really the end of his evil rule?

None of these mattered to him anymore.  
>Because once the sun rises; he will be sentenced to his death.<p>

There was no turning back now.

But, if this was the only way to pay for his sins…  
>…Then so be it.<p>

His sterling silver eyes; tomorrow will be lifeless and blank.

His crimson-red locks; tomorrow will be stained in his ruby-red blood.

Did this frighten him? Was he finally in regret?

No.

The only thing that scared him was…

The simple fact that…

…No one will be there to protect his sibling anymore.

And because of this simple fact; the young lad cried in agony and fear.

By tomorrow, his sibling will be all alone in this world.

_{The time finally came  
>the church bells signaled the end<br>without caring about the commoner's eyes  
>this is what he said}<em>

"_**Oh, it's snack time"**_

_{The evil flower, steadily withers  
>with an array of colors<br>the people afterwards all say}_

"_**He was indeed the prince of evil"**_

The Church bells rang; the sounds that had once blessed him and his sibling when they were born, now signal his final moments on this earth.

Everyone gathered in the middle of town, hoping to see the Prince pay for all of his mistakes.

The people again cheered.

But just as before; the Prince ignored the townsfolk.

Instead, he locked his gaze with one person and one person alone.  
>It was his loyal servant, watching him with tears in her eyes.<p>

The Prince smiled one last time before finally being sentenced to his death.

Amidst the cruel crowd who rejoiced after the Evil Prince's demise; only a single person cried.

This person; was the Prince's most precious loved one.  
>The only one who accepted him for who he was…<p>

…His beloved sibling.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN:] **Phew~! I finally finished this first chapter, now on to the second!  
>Now, if any of you are <em>Vocaloid<em> fans, then you can probably guess what happens next.  
>But to some who aren't (yet), well you'll just have to continue reading to find out~!<p>

And if some of you didn't notice; there was some OldRivalShipping in there!

And, I also tweaked the lyrics a bit to fit the characters better.


	2. Maid of Evil: The Sister

**A/N: **The second part of my own version of the _"Evil Series"_ by Vocaloid! I hope you all like it! Especially all you _**Silver **_(PokeSpe) fans out there!

**Declaimer: **I don't anything that isn't mine.

**Summary:**_ A story of a Tragedy between two siblings.  
>One was destined to fall, while the other was destined to protect him till her last breath.<em>

_This is the story of a mere Maid…  
>…Whose love for her brother knows no bounds.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Maid of Evil<strong>

_{You are the Prince and I am just a Maid  
>Destiny divided, these sorrowful twins<br>In order to protect you, just for that  
>I will become an Evil<em>

_We were born under great expectations  
>the church bell blessed our arrival<br>but, due to selfish adults' circumstances  
>our destinies were torn apart}<em>

A story that takes place in a land far, far away…

The sound of the church bells ringing signal the new arrival of two beautiful children, both born under great expectations by the people of their home land.

The siblings knew not of the tragic fate that awaits them, nor did it matter to either of them.  
>As long as they had each other, nothing is impossible to these two.<p>

Each everyday they played, not a care in the world.  
>Brother and sister until the end, no one shall tear them apart.<p>

But one day; two different families came…  
>One wanted to take the brother, the other wanted the sister.<p>

The young boy cried at the thought of never seeing his beloved sister again, separation was indeed a cruel twist of fate.

The older sister slowly pulled her brother close; her tears were now slowly falling as well.

Two siblings, now part.

It was a sad day indeed.

But, destiny does not intend to keep them apart forever.

They will see each other again soon…  
>…So until then; a brother and a sister must wait.<p>

_{Even if the entire world  
>becomes your enemy<br>I will protect you so  
>please keep on smiling}<em>

"_**Don't worry. I'll definitely come meet you again."**_

A few years have gone by, and at last the day has arrived.

And although they have both grown, the resemblance was what brought them together once again.

Her brother, now the Prince of the land, couldn't help but embrace his sister in happiness as soon as she walked through the door.

His sister, now a simple Maid, became his most loyal and trusted servant and best friend.

Both may have had a change in appearance, but the love between siblings has not changed at all.

Finally, they are reunited once more.

_{You are the Prince and I am just a Maid  
>Destiny divided, these sorrowful twins<br>In order to protect you, just for that  
>I will become an Evil<em>

_When I visited the land across the sea  
>I saw that green person in the town<br>To that kind voice and smile,  
>I fell in love at first sight<em>

_But if the Prince wishes  
>for that person to disappear<br>I will answer to that  
>Why? My tears won't stop}<em>

"_**I will belong to no one"**_

One day, while visiting the _Country of Blue_; the two were once again separated.

While searching for her beloved brother; the Maid had bumped into a man with hair as brown as chocolate and eyes as green as emeralds.

She fell in love with the man.

But their love was destined to end in tragedy.

Filled with rage, for reasons the servant herself did not know, the young Prince ordered for all the brown-haired and green-eyed men to be killed.

So many lives were lost, and so many were left in sadness.

But, the one who was devastated the most…

…Was the young Maid, whose heart shattered the moment the man she loved stopped breathing.

Her brother was the Prince of Evil indeed.

_{You are the Prince and I am just a Maid  
>Destinies divided, these maddened twins}<em>

"_**Today's snack is brioche"**_

_{You laugh, laugh so innocently}_

And although she was dying inside, the Maid simply cannot bear to hate him.

He was her brother, the one she swore to protect with her life.

Even if he was the one who ordered the death of the man she loved; he was still the only family she had left.

And she loves him, no matter what.

Even if the whole world was to turn against him; she will always be there to protect him, no matter what.

"_**For the citizens of the Silver and Green countries… And more importantly, for you."**_

_{I will fight…!_

_This country is coming to an end  
>by the hands of the angry citizens<br>Even if this is our punishment  
>I will still go against it}<em>

The people have had enough.

The Prince's evil rule must come to an end.

Too many lives have been taken, and so much sorrow has befallen the three Countries.  
>Now, it was time to make their stand.<p>

Evil has no place in the world.

And so the Prince must fall.

"_**Here, borrow my clothes. Wear them and escape quickly. It's okay we're twins. No one can tell the difference." **_

_{I am the Prince and you are the Runaway  
>Destiny divided, these sorrowful twins<br>If you are an Evil  
>Then I have the same blood running through my veins<em>

_A long, long time ago  
>there was an evil and tyrannical kingdom<br>and the person at the top was  
>my kind sibling}<em>

"_**Please live on."**_

There was no other way…

She had to protect him, no matter what…

…Even if it meant sacrificing her own life to do it.

And so she lent him her clothes, and then wore his.

She quickly dyed her hair as crimson as blood and then dyed his as black as a starless night sky, using the ink she has hidden over the years of course.  
>The only difference between them now was; their eyes.<p>

But, that was not much of a problem.  
>No one will dare to look into the eyes of evil.<p>

Even if those eyes contained no evil at all.

As soon as they had finished; the sound of the front doors of the castle being broken down echoed throughout the entire place.  
>Thinking quickly; the sister pushed her brother into a nearby closet.<p>

As they heard the footsteps getting closer, the younger brother began to cry.  
>Comforting words were heard as soon as his sister began to sing their childhood lullaby.<p>

Suddenly; the door of the room they were both in was broken down.

And although he wanted to stop them; the _true_ Prince of Evil could only watch helplessly in despair as his beloved sister was being dragged away in chains by the angry citizens.

She was going to pay for his mistakes…

…And there was nothing he could do about it.

_{Even if the entire World  
>(And so, that time comes)<br>Becomes your enemy  
>(The church bell signal the end)<em>

_I will protect you so  
>(You ignore the citizens' stares)<br>Please, live on with a smile  
>(And say my line)}<em>

"_**Ah, looks like its snack time."**_

_{You are the Prince and I am just a Maid  
>Destiny divided, these tragic twins<br>In order to protect you, just for that  
>I will become an Evil<em>

_If we were ever reborn  
>let's play again}<em>

And so the end draws near.

As the bell tolls, so do the cheers of the people.

With one swift movement of the blade; she was gone.  
>The girl who had sacrificed everything all for the sake of her brother…<p>

…Finally, all her suffering has been put to an end.

The people rejoiced, oblivious to the fact that was right in front of them…  
>…The <em>true<em> Prince of Evil, was very much alive and even among them.

But unlike the crowd, the young lad did not rejoice.

Instead, he was the only one in tears.

Whether or not it was merely a trick of the wind, it didn't matter to him.  
>All that mattered now; was the sound of that melodic voice.<p>

"_**If we could be reborn…Then I want to be with you again!"**_

* * *

><p><strong>[AN:] **Phew, chapter two is done!  
>Sorry if it's not that good, or if it's longer than the last one; but I've always wanted to write "Maid of Evil" first, but the whole thing won't make much sense if I did that way now would it?<p>

So yeah, if none of you guessed it yet, the roles in the first two chapters!

_Silver – "Prince of Evil"_

_Nina (My OC) – "Maid of Evil"_

Chapter might be a while, but I'll get right on it as soon as I can.

Review~!


End file.
